A survey of the prior art shows that various types of apparatus have been built for water skiing or walking on the water, these devices quite generally being in the form of a pair of floats adapted to be attached to the operator's feet and equipped with suitable means such as rubber cups, flippers, vanes and the like for effecting the desired forward movement in the water. U.S. Pat. No. 3063071 discloses traction actuated water skis, each ski comprising a panel of rigid foam plastic having depending side flanges, flexible rubber buckets on the bottom, and suitable stabilizers. As the ski is moved forwardly the rubber buckets collapse but when moved rearwardly the buckets are opened by the water thus providing traction. U.S. Pat. No. 3601828 discloses water-walking apparatus which comprises elongated shoes formed of plywood covered with fiberglass and equipped on the bottom with flippers designed to collapse when the shoe is moved forwardly and to open up and effect a scooping action when the shoe is moved rearwardly thus providing traction for walking. U.S. Pat. No. 3112504 is also directed to the construction of water shoes each shoe comprising a hollow bouyant float having a series of spring biased vanes pivotally mounted on the bottom thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,409 discloses water skis equipped with a complex arrangement of ropes and pulleys for effecting movement through the water and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,428,015 and 2,838,022 disclose spherical water vehicles wherein propulsion is effected by an operator within the sphere.